Seeing in Silver and Gold
by The Lady in Chains
Summary: Its a Haldir mance! Taralom is ice cold, can Haldir warm her up? no slash! ok the first chapter sucks but it'll get better ^_^
1. As Your Eyes Catch Mine

A/N: This story is a Haldir mance! Whoo hoo! Cuz we all need one! Anywho.. I don't own them and all that fun stuff.   
  
  
  
Seeing in Silver and Gold.   
  
  
  
Taralom looked out over the sea of trees from her perch high above the forest floor. The sun was setting behind her and she did not have the heart to watch its beauty disappear into the night. She smiled slightly when the world was thrown into a mess of oranges and reds, then into purples and pinks, then into the blues and grays of night. She heard someone calling her name and she turned her attention down towards the ground. It was her brother calling for her.   
  
"What is it, Veborion?" She asked.  
  
"The Lord has summoned everyone back to the city, to welcome the travelers from Lorien." He called back to her sister. Taralom sighed. She very much hated the idea of formalities, but did as she was told and dropped out of the tree, ripping her dress.   
  
"This isn't very good." She said as she followed her brother back to the city.   
  
"What? You ripped your dress…? Well go back home and get another one on before anyone notices you're missing." Taralom looked at Veborion and nodded. She ran back home and found her way into her chambers. She pulled on a gown laced with silver and gold. As she check herself in the mirror, she combed her hair out and braided it all the way back.   
  
"Taralom…?" A voice called. Taralom looked up and quickly sunk out her window and found her way next to her brother.   
  
Veborion led them into the eating hall, "Taralom.. Why don't you try being nice this time?" he asked as someone waved in their direction. Taralom didn't quite get along with other people beside her family very well. Sure there were many suitors but they all ended up walking away in disgusted with her, proclaiming she'll never marry. It didn't bother her much, she never really cared.   
  
"I will act which ever way I chose to act" She said back to her brother as she walked away towards the food. As she walked she looked slightly to the left and saw an elf standing on the steps, where Lord Elrond and his company would come out. He wore a sliver shirt and green legging. Their eyes met for a moment then she looked away.  
  
"Who is that girl?" The man asked, turning his head behind him as Lord Elrond and his house came walking down the stairs.   
  
"Awe, Haldir how curios you should ask for the particular maiden." The Lord said looking over at Haldir.   
  
"How so?" He asked, turning his head back to Taralom, catching her in another glance.   
  
"She is Taralom. A little more…modern than any other maiden I know of." The Lord said back, then he called attention his way. "Please" He said to the elves of the hall "Enjoy yourselves and welcome the company for Lorien, who will train our people in archery and swordsmanship." He paused and a light clapping arose. Haldir turned back to Taralom. She looked back with a arrogant expression and walked back to her brother. "Please, Also thank Haldir, Captain of the company and Legolas who has made an unexpected trip here." Another elf walked up behind Lord Elrond and raised his hand to indicate who he was.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Haldir said and smiled.   
  
"Yes, now please enjoy" Elrond said, gesturing towards the table.   
  
"Veborion… Who is the man in the silver shirt?" Taralom whispered.   
  
Veborion leaned in close to her and whispered back "He is Haldir."   
  
"That's Haldir?!" Taralom said, raising her voice slightly. Another elf looked their way and Veborion smiled faintly.   
  
"Yes, that would be Haldir of Lorien. Why? You interested? I could arrange a meeting, if you like…" Veborion looked towards Taralom and grinned.   
  
Taralom stamped on her brother's foot, "No. Don't be so naive!"   
  
"Come, Taralom. Let us get some food." Veborion took a few stops towards the table then stopped and looked at Taralom. "Taralom? Please do not tell me your going to follow me to archery tomorrow… please?"   
  
"The thought hadn't crossed my mind until now. Thanks Veborion."  
  
"Why did I have to open my mouth?" Taralom smiled and worked her way into the line for the food. When she was about done she turned to see Haldir slightly behind her. She stopped and turned to him.   
  
"Awe, Hello my lady it is an honor to meet you…." Haldir said and bowed. Taralom stared with a stone face at Haldir. She held her plate in her hands and walked over to her brother. Haldir stared blankly as she turned her head slightly catching themselves and another gaze.   
  
Lord Elrond appeared behind Haldir and laughed slightly "As I was saying. This lady sure can give you the cold shoulder. I suggest you take a different approach."   
  
"Different? How so?"  
  
"Just do not use normal methods to court this girl… or you can kiss her good-bye." Haldir looked at Elrond with confusion. Lord Elrond smiled and walked away. Haldir turned and found himself walking back up the stairs.   
  
"Haldir!" Legolas called from behind. "How are you my old friend?" Legolas said embracing his friend.  
  
"Just fine. Somewhat tired of my journey." Haldir smiled.  
  
"I see you're having some Lady troubles." Legolas laughed.   
  
Haldir sighed and tucked his hands behind him. "It would seem that way." His eyes wondered back to Taralom, who hung close to her brother.   
  
"I could take you her if you like." Legolas smirked.   
  
"What makes you think you're the ladies man?" Haldir said, laughing a bit.   
  
"I am one." Legolas and Haldir laughed at this and continued to mingle with the others. 


	2. Dance the Night Away

A/n: Tis amazing indeed how much that guy can make a girl swoon. Taralom is just like that. You know just cold to men. She'll warm up though lol ^_^   
  
  
  
Haldir glanced up to see Taralom staring back at him. Her expression was unchanging, cold and uninviting. Her eyes did however; faintly glaze when she realized she was being stared back upon. He smiled as the band began to play and couples trilled around the dance floor, obscure the vision of one another from time to time.   
  
Taralom stood in in front of the stairs 15 feet away in the middle of the dance floor. She watched her brother dance with a Lady friend by the name of Verlyn. Taralom brushed a few strains of hair from her eyes and continued to stare.  
  
"Is that her?" Legolas whispered to his friend. "She is most lovely looking."  
  
Haldir nodded "Indeed that is her."   
  
"Ask her to dance." Legolas urged.   
  
"I cannot. She will most certainly say no, if not worst." Haldir spoke softly, casting his eyes away from Taralom. She turned and looked away, tucking her hands behind her.   
  
"Well, if you're not, I would like to." Legolas said as he walked down the stairs towards Taralom. Haldir grinned anxiously to see how it would turn out.   
  
"Hello, M'Lady. I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." He bowed. Taralom looked up at him as disappointment crept into her eyes.  
  
"That man you were talking to… He was Lord Haldir was he not." She asked looking past Legolas to Haldir.   
  
"I would feel quite honored, if I knew your name, M'lady." Legolas held Taralom's hand in his kissing it, softly.   
  
"Sir, place your lips on my skin again and answer to my blade driven into your gut." Taralom pulled her hand away and turned to leave.   
  
"Please, I meant no disrespect. I was merely hoping for a chance to dance with you." Legolas pleaded. Taralom looked back and smirked as an idea came to mind. Her eyes drifted back to Haldir, who was watching them intently.   
  
"I gladly expect your offer." Taralom smiled, once more glancing back at Haldir. She was never much of a dancer, but of course she didn't care. She always would miss her lessons to spend more time with her brother, either doing archery or swordplay. To top is all off, she never cared much for dancing. She agreed only because she wanted to make Haldir feel jealous.   
  
Legolas smiled and took Taralom's hand once more, leading her around the room as they began to dance. Haldir sighed deeply and stood tall, watching Legolas and Taralom dance. Veborion stopped and stared at his sister.   
  
"What is wrong?" Verlyn asked.  
  
"My sister… she is dancing." Veborion turned to Verlyn.   
  
"Who has the courage to even speak to her?" Verlyn said laughing.   
  
"Legolas of Mirkwood." Veborion replied.   
  
"What?" Verlyn sneered. "The prince himself?"  
  
"Yes… Has jealously gotten to you?" Veborion turned and walked towards the exit.  
  
Taralom stopped suddenly and looked towards Verlyn. "Veborion…" She whispered.   
  
"Who is this Veborion?" Legolas asked, looking in the direction of where Taralom stared.   
  
"My brother." She said, letting go of Legolas and headed for Verlyn. Legolas followed closely.   
  
Taralom took Verlyn by the arm. "What have you done to anger my Veborion so?" She said raising her voice over the band and other noises.   
  
"Ours business is of our own. It has nothing to do with you." Verlyn sneered back.   
  
"It has everything to do with me! He is my brother. I suggest you tell me now, before I decide to get rough." Taralom said, raising her voice over the noise again. The band fell silent and the room became hushed. All eyes were fixed on Verlyn and Taralom.   
  
"M'Lady, perhaps we should leave." Legolas suggested.   
  
Haldir ears perked up and he rushed towards the crowd that was gathering around Taralom and Verlyn. He hurried his way until he was where Legolas, Taralom and Verlyn stood. "What is the trouble?" he asked.   
  
"If you ever disrespect my brother again I will take matters into my own hands." Taralom threatened.   
  
"Words we all can expect from an animal such as you." Verlyn hissed back.   
  
"I'm not one to be messed with, Verlyn. If I find you're talking about either one of us again…" Suddenly she caught the sight of Haldir and Veborion in front of her. "Veborion…"   
  
Her brother stared at her with cold eyes. His expression was stern and menacing to Taralom. "Leave now." He ordered her.   
  
"I… uh---"   
  
"Leave, We'll talk about this later." His words were like ice, cold and bone chilling.  
  
Taralom's eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered. She glanced over at Haldir, then to Legolas. They stared back at her for a moment then she was gone, running to the exit.   
  
"I do apologies for my sister's rude behavior. I hope this interruption hasn't effected the mood and it is my deepest wish for everyone to continue on with the festivity." Veborion said, then walked to the exit to kind Taralom. 


	3. Press Your Arrow into His Skin

Veborion knocked softly on his sister's door.   
  
No answer is heard  
  
"Let me enter now." Veborion ordered in a strict voice.   
  
The sound of a latch unhooking could be heard.  
  
Veborion opened the door and shut it behind him. The room was filled with darkness, except for the window facing the city. Soft, yellow glowing light streamed in from the cracks in the drapes. Suddenly a knife came flying at Veborion. He quickly dodged and stared at the knife that was embedded in the area of the door where his head had been.   
  
"Oh stop it, Taralom. I'm getting tired of your childish games." Veborion said, very annoyed with his sister.   
  
"I'm so sick of this as well… It's not like I could have hit you. Even if I tried." Taralom's voice said from the darkness.   
  
"Verlyn was something I could have handled of my own accord and you know it." Veborion's voice became soft and quiet.   
  
"Than you should stay out of my business… I know that you were upset about something she said about I. I know you only act that way when someone says something discerning of me. You know that as well as I do."   
  
"Awe yes, I was very much shocked to see you dancing with the prince of Mirkwood, himself." Veborion laughed softly and walked into the light. "I suppose she was jealous of you, imagine that."   
  
"I know you've lost so much respect, since my birth. And I am truly sorry for that, but I can't deny who I am and what I feel inside, even if it is for you."   
  
"I hope you didn't give him to much of a tongue lashing." Veborion asked, completing ignoring his sister's last comment.   
  
"I threatened to drive a sword into his gut if his lips every touched my skin again." She admitted. "What does it matter now? Both Prince Legolas and Lord Haldir will want nothing to do with me after tonight."   
  
"Do I hear disappointment in your voice?" Veborion asked walking closer to his sister.   
  
"Not at all. What do I care?" Taralom said, pulling open her drapes to reveal the city in all its glorious beauty at night.   
  
"Lovely night." Veborion commented, putting his arm around his sister. He knew that Taralom was deeply disappointed by the night's events, but she'd never admit it. He didn't care though, she was his sister and that's all that mattered.   
  
Taralom wrapped her arms around her brother and held on tightly. "I'm sorry, I know everything is my fault! I knew how much you cared about Verlyn. How much you loved her."   
  
Veborion leaned back a bit then held his sister tightly. "I cannot love anyone who does not love and appreciate my sister." He whispered back.  
  
"Then you shall live out your life loving no one." She replied.  
  
"I love you… Do you not love yourself?"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder…" She said back pulling herself away and walked towards her bed. "I am tired and would like to rest… Please leave." She sounded very formal.   
  
Veborion nodded and left. Taralom latched her door shut once more and pulled the drapes back together. She sat down on her bed and felt the scar she had on her forearm. It burned somewhat.. like a warning of some kind.  
  
  
  
  
Haldir walked past the row of archers aiming at a target 70 feet away. He observed their moves closely, correcting errors he saw and giving words of encouragement. Suddenly he came across Veborion.   
  
"Excess me." Haldir said tapping Veborion on the shoulder. He turned and looked at Haldir. "That lady friend you spoke to yesterday, the one who was dancing with the prince…" Haldir struggled to say the last part. "are you two…? Related?"   
  
"Indeed we are." Veborion replied.   
  
"Could you relay a message to her for me?" He asked.   
  
"Why don't you tell her yourself? She's a few targets away from here." Veborion pointed to the left. Haldir nodded and continued walking down the line of archers. Veborion went to string his bow when suddenly he dropped his arrow. "Oh no. Have I just insured his death?" he groaned. "Please Taralom be kind."   
  
Haldir reached Taralom, who stared intensely at the target. She pulled the bow back and was ready to fire. Right away Haldir noticed about 10 some errors in her stance and holding off the bow. To his amazement the arrow reached the target, but missed the bull's eye by about 5 inches.   
  
"Awe, I was not aware you had skill with the bow." Haldir commented.   
  
Taralom remained silent, staring at the arrow she shot. She knew of his present before he even spoke a word.   
  
"Tis truly a sight to see a lady participating in such a sport." He said.   
  
Taralom looked up, already aware of his presents. "Tis truly a sight indeed." She said stringing the bow. "Only so you can make a mockery of the lady as she fails." Her eyes flashed in anger.   
  
"Please, that's not what I said at all." Haldir said defensively. "I think it is wonderful to see a lady work a bow."   
  
"That is no lady you speak to, sir." The archer next to Taralom laughed. "And I agree, it is quite entertaining to watch as she fails."   
  
"My good elf.. this is none of your concern." Haldir said politly.   
  
Taralom looked over at the archer. "Hold your tongue or I'll be forced to cut it off." She hissed back.   
  
"You have vigor I'll give you that, but I highly doubt you have any other talent besides being outspoken and pigheaded." The archer replied, laughing slightly.   
  
Taralom's expression became twisted and angered. She shoved the tip of the arrow at the archer's neck. "Is it possible for me to miss now?" she asked notching the arrow, pulling back the string."  
  
"Please, I meant no disrespect." He said back in fear for his life. "Lie. I am ashamed to live in the same city as you." She said pulling the arrow away and shot it at his target, hitting the bull's eye. "I would not waste my time killing you."   
  
"Sir, perhaps you should take leave, before I call the guard." Haldir ordered. The archer ran off with in seconds.   
  
"I can see you can handle yourself quiet well and I knew you'd never harm him." Haldir spoke softly  
  
"What makes you so certain my lord?" She said, reaching for another arrow.   
  
"I would have stopped you, if I thought you would bring harm to anyone… What is your name?"   
  
"People call me Taralom. My Lord." Her eyes narrowed as she aimed for her target again.   
  
"It is quiet an honor to meet a Lady such as yourself."   
  
"So people keep saying, my lord." She said, her words cold and emotionless.   
  
"Please, call me Haldir… Widen your stance." He said, offering help to her. She looked over her shoulder and stared at Haldir.   
  
"I do not need your help." She said. Suddenly she was knocked down from behind. Two elves stood behind her, laughing.   
  
Veborion came running up to see what was happening. "Back off from my sister!" he cried.   
  
Taralom stood and stared at the elves, who knocked her down. "Didn't think anyone would want to mess with me for the 3rd time this week."   
  
The elves laughed and brought her down again. Taralom noticed something on their arm and face. A marking of some sort, very different from any marking she'd seen on an elf. Their eyes were black along with their hair. She pushed them off and got back up. She gestured for Veborion to look at the markers.   
  
His eyes grew wide, like he'd seen them before. "Taralom… run."   
  
"Veborion?" She asked. Then she saw the look in his eyes that sparked fear even in her. She looked over at Haldir whose brows narrowed at the two elves. She turned and looked at them.   
  
"Who are you?" She ordered them. They did not reply; only small wicked smirks crept onto their faces as the pulled out their elven short swords.   
  
Suddenly Lord Elrond appeared. The elves looked up with terror in their black eyes and ran off towards the cities' exit. Taralom suddenly felt deeply upset and hurt. Her eyes grew weary and red. She looked up at Haldir then over at her brother. She bowed in honor of elrond's presents. "I am truly sorry, but I must take leave now." She ran off towards the stables to get her horse.   
  
"Is she always like this?" Haldir whispered to Veborion.  
  
"No… Something… is different about her … something that has to do with the black elves." Veborion replied. "Her body sensed their presents even though she doesn't even know… the whole… truth.." he thought to himself.   
  
"What seems to be the trouble here?" Lord Elrond asked. As Haldir and Veborion explained Elrond kept glancing over at Veborion, like he understood it all already and only listened to humor Haldir.   
  
A/N: ok i know its crapy but it'll get beter! .. i hope o.o 


	4. Let Us All Go for a Swim

"Curse the world." Taralom murmured under her breath. The sun was almost fully overhead and still the forest was calm and cool. She sat with her back against the truck of the tree with on leg hanging off the branch. She wore a light green tunic and hazel-color legging. Her hair was pinned back, partly up and partly down. Her horse grazed under the tree and nickered once in a while for attention. Taralom ignored her horse's pleas for attention and continue to let her rage boil.   
  
She glanced down at her horse to see that the horse stood completely still with its ears perked towards the left. "A wild stallion? In these parts?…. no… must …. Someone's following me…" she concluded. She pulled out her knife she hid in her legging and dropped out of the tree. The leaves ruffled and some even followed behind her as she landed lightly on her horse. She remained in a crouching position, ready to pounce, and leaned her body forward urging the horse into a silent walk. She listened intently, never loosening her grip on the knife. She looked up to see a horse walking past with a rider on it about 60 feet away. The stallion was a sliver-gray and the rider was to far off to be recognized.   
  
She quickly jumped into the trees and stood on a branch. The horse continued to walk as though it had never had a rider.   
  
The rider mounted on the stallion turned and rode towards Taralom's horse. When the rider was 10 feet away she tensed up and let energy surge through her body. She remained still and waited for her moment to attack. The rider called for her mare to come, but the horse stopped and tensed up. The horse back away and nickered for her owner, she knocked her head back and forth and finally gave a large nah for Taralom.   
  
She remained silent and calm, as she stared down at the rider. Still she could not tell who it was but she knew he was male. She felt the branch crack and weaken, but she did not move from her place. Suddenly she lost her footing and feel forward to the rider. She hit the rider hard, pushing him to the ground. He rolled Taralom over and pinned her arm holding in the knife down. His legs were wrapped around her waist and he leaned over her slightly.  
  
'Lady Taralom?" He asked, it was Haldir   
  
"Lord Haldir…" she said staring back at him. Her voice was soft and warm. "Why are you still on top of me?" she said then suddenly pushed him off. She got up and put the knife away. She walked over to her horse and calmed her.   
  
"Is this your mare?" He asked, petting his own horse.   
  
"Yes.. this is Seren. Very jumping around new stallions. I haven't allowed her to get 'close' with one yet, as well." She mounted the horse and began to ride off.   
  
"M'Lady." He paused.  
  
Taralom stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Lord Haldir… Do not address me as a lady, for am not one."   
  
"I don't believe that." He said back. He smiled slightly.   
  
Taralom laughed out of pity. "Believe it or not it makes no difference." She said and forced her horse into a full gallop.  
  
"It makes a big difference…" Haldir trailed off.   
  
  
  
  
  
Taralom came to a peaceful spot by the river and decided to take a swim. She slid of Seren and climbed onto a rock. She stood for a moment staring down at the water to see how deep it was. She took a deep breath and dove in. After a few minute she returned to the surface and floated for a while. He horses grazed and watched Taralom out of one eye.   
  
"Hello there." Taralom turned to see Legolas watching her from atop a horse.   
  
"Lord Legolas?" She said staring. "What are you doing here?" She spoke with a bitter bite in her tongue.   
  
"Aw, yes. There a many people searching for you. Haldir included."   
  
"And what of it? I do not care for Lord Haldir." She said as she swam further into the river.   
  
"My apogees." Legolas said dismounting. "I meant nothing of it."   
  
"You expect me to believe that?" She said bitterly.   
  
Legolas walked over to her horse. "This is a fine mare you have." He said petting the horse. Taralom held onto a rock in the middle of the river and watched Legolas. "Well even though we are looking for you, it seems you do not want to be found."   
  
"It looks like I've already been found. You better walk away and speak nothing of me." She called from the rock.   
  
"I might have to go in after you, you know… in case you might drown." He said stripping of his tunic.   
  
"Came into this water and I will most defiantly cut something off of you and it won't be your hand." She said, pulling the blade from her legging.   
  
"You seem to threaten people a lot… well maybe you only threaten me."   
  
"Maybe most have better sense then to cross me twice." She shrugged.   
  
Legolas smirked and dove in. Soon he was right up to Taralom. She jumped onto the rock and held out her knife. Legolas grabbed her by the feet and pulls her in. She dropped the knife into the water and was pulled in. They fought for a while then Taralom was caught in an under toe and dragged down to the bottom. She slammed her head on a rock. She fell unconscious and floated back to the surface. Blood streamed from her wound and swirled and mixed with the water.   
  
"Taralom?" Legolas asked. "Are you alright?… Taralom?" He dragged her out of the river and called for help.   
  
There was no answer.   
  
He flung her over her horse and mounted his. He led them back to the city, where Veborion, Haldir, Lord Elrond and his sons and daughter waited.   
  
"Legolas, what has happened?" Arwen asked.   
  
"Yes, and why are you soaking wet?" Haldir commented.   
  
"Don't you think we have to help her first?" Legolas asked back. The all nodded and agreed. Legolas explained… well almost everything. He left out the park where they 'played' in the water.   
  
Veborion, Haldir, and Legolas stayed and watched over her well into the night. None of them left for a second. Dinner was brought up for them and some was even left for Taralom, but it didn't seem likely that she would be eating any time soon. 


	5. Don't Be a Fool, Don't Deny it All

A/N: I lust loved all the reviews I got! Go meh ^_^ Sorry I took so long… School was a major player man.   
  
  
Taralom groaned in pain and turned to her side. It was well past dark and everyone in the room was fast asleep. She held her head in one hand and glared towards Legolas.  
  
"I'll get you for this." She said under her breath, careful not to speak to loudly. She slipped out of her bed and perched herself in the window. They were at about the 2nd story. She gave a high-pitched whistle for her horse to come. She looked over at her brother. "I know you're not telling something, Veborion. So I have to find out for myself." She looked over at Haldir and sighed.   
  
After a few minuets of waiting her horse did not come. "Blasted horse!" She cursed. Suddenly she heard noising from inside. She looked back to see Haldir staring at her.   
  
They gazed at one other for a moment then she turned her head back out the window and looked back. A smirk crept onto her face.   
  
"Tara-" Haldir said softly, but Taralom put her finger to her lips and silenced him.  
  
"Haldir, I do not feel we are to meet again. You mean nothing to me." Taralom's words were hoarse and choking… like she was hiding tears that would very soon stream down her face. Almost as if the words she spoke hurt her terribly.   
  
"I…" Haldir's heart ached in much pain. He sliver eyes glimmered in the dim light.   
  
Taralom closed her eyes and smiled slightly. Seconds later she was gone from the window. Haldir raced to it and looked down. Taralom was atop her horse racing towards the west gate, where those dark elves had fled. "She's missing!" he cried.   
  
Insistently the room was awake.   
  
"What?" Veborion asked than saw the bed. Empty. "Taralom! Where is she?" Veborion flung his arms in the air and turned to Haldir.   
  
"Did you see where she went?" Legolas asked, looking at Haldir.   
  
Haldir looked down. "No…" He said very timidly.   
  
"Are you sure?" Veborion asked with urgency. Haldir nodded. "We have to look for her. Send riders into the forest. Search the city. We cannot lose her."   
  
"Why is it so important we get to her?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Those black elves are going to try and kill her when they find out she is away from the city… away from Lord Elrond."   
  
"They won't be able to find her if we can't." Haldir said looking over at Veborion, then back towards the window.   
  
"They WILL find her. It's only a matter of time."  
  
"Why is that?" Legolas demanded.   
  
"That would be a question best saved for later. Right now we need to bring her back or she is as good as dead."   
  
"But…" Haldir stared.   
  
"no buts. Get a search party going as soon as possible."   
  
Haldir nodded and proceeded to leave followed by the other. He walked down the corridor and frowned. "Why…" was all he could say. He ignored the pleas from Veborion to search for his sister and walked back to his room.   
  
"Don't you care about her?" Veborion said, banging his hand on a small study table.   
  
"She can handle herself very well. She does not need my help or the help of any others." Haldir sat down on his bed.   
  
"You're wrong! She needs your help! She needs my help! Deep down she's scared for her life! She is still like a child! You just wouldn't understand---"  
  
"NO! I don't understand! Because you won't tell me a damned thing!" Haldir sneered at Veborion. His anger boiled.   
  
"Our business is our own! If she doesn't even know why would I speak of it to you?"   
  
"Why?! Why hide it from her? What ever it is? Doesn't she have a right to know?" Haldir yelled at Veborion and stood.   
  
"Taralom and I… are not really brother and sister, but she doesn't know it. It would more than likely break her heart. I mean more to her than anything else in this world. If she… knew… the truth."  
  
"What truth?" Haldir demanded, moving closer to Veborion.   
  
"Everything WILL be explained soon. I assure you, but now! Now we need to look for her." He pleaded.   
  
"No." Haldir turned and walked towards a bookcase.   
  
"No? That is all you have to say?"  
  
"I would say a lot more, but I was not brought up to behave in such a manner."   
  
Veborion stared at him in shock. His green eyes narrowed at Haldir. "She liked you…" Haldir turned to look at him. "She may have not shown it but she liked you. Don't you at least owe her that much? Just too look for her. To save her life?"   
  
"Leave my champers at once." Haldir said his voice like ice. Veborion stormed off, leaving Haldir only with darkness and his thoughts.   
  
Liked him? Hah. She made him out to be a fool, a fool for liking such a girl. How dare he say such a thing. The lair. Haldir looked over to the window and thought of the words that she had spoken to him. The look in her eye…so sad, so determined, so aloof, lost even. He couldn't help but to wonder what thoughts raced through her auburn head, her true thoughts.   
  
There was a light tapping at her door and Legolas barged in. "There is word that she was seen ridding through the west gate. Come on! I got the horses ready."   
  
"No… I cannot go. I will not go. You cannot make me."   
  
"Haldir! In case you did not notice … she was attacked by dark elves. And I know as well as you do that Veborion is retaining some information but it can be expected! That's not the point! The point is… she may be killed and with that injury to the head she could die before dawn."   
  
"I met up with her in the forest earlier today…" Haldir glanced over to Legolas and smiled slightly as a tear slipped from his eye and down his slightly rose colored check. Legolas stared at his friend and sighed deeply. He reached out his hand to him.   
  
Haldir moved away. "She was going to attack me, because she did know who I was. She was balanced in a tree ready to kill, when suddenly she slipped and fell into me. I pinned her down and her eyes gleamed a bit and then that look of fury and passion snuck back into those deep depth of gold."   
  
"Haldir. What does this have to do with you not going." Legolas words were temperate.   
  
"I thought with out a doubt then that she at least liked me… but then …"   
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked.  
  
Haldir's face grew deep and thoughtful. He gave a short laugh at looked over to Legolas. "I was a fool… fool to just fall head over heels from someone like that. I didn't even know her name then… Let her go. It means nothing to me."   
  
"Haldir! We must search for her. I'm asking… no I'm begging you to help me look for her. This is something that we need to do… in order to save a life here."   
  
Legolas took Haldir by the arm and dragged him off.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't know if you noticed but… Seeing in sliver and gold… Haldir's eyes are silver and Taralom.. gold.. huh huh? Did ya? No I thought not lol. Yeah short chappy. Oh well… the next one will be here soon and much better I hope, as well. 


	6. Dreams, Fights, Lights

Dreams, Fights, and Lights.  
  
  
Haldir looked out over a calm and serene pool of water with a soft red rose in his hand. He smelt the rose and turned as Taralom came walking out of the woods into the clearing that surrounded the pool of water.   
  
"Haldir…" She said in a soft whisper.   
  
Haldir paid no attention and turned back around to look into the tranquil water. "Go…" He said in a stern voice. "I want nothing of you."   
  
Taralom moved slightly closer. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Haldir took Taralom by the arm and shoved her back. "I said go!" He dropped the rose and stepped upon it. "You're right I was a fool… for ever liking you."   
  
Taralom felt a great sickness arise in her as she looked at Haldir whose gaze was no turned back to the water. "Fool! Yes, that's what you are! How could you like me, if you never even knew me?"   
  
Haldir glanced back, feeling great hatred in him. He took hold of Taralom and threw her into the water. "I hate you!" he cried.   
  
  
  
Out of nowhere, Taralom suddenly slipped of her horse and onto the dirt ground. Seren nickered and sighed at Taralom. Taralom rolled over and stared up at the stars in a daze. The moon was full and bright in the night and each star gave off they're own little brilliance of radiance. It was cold, so cold. It nipped at Taralom's fingers. Her breath was visible as little white ice crystals. She felt so tired, she didn't want to move. Every part of her body ached and she had great hunger pains.   
  
"Only a dream." She whispered. "But, what does it mean?" She was always a strong believer in the power of dreams and what they have to teach. Seren stomped her foot and nudged Taralom. She pulled herself back onto the horse and they started back up again, having no idea where they were going or how they would get there. They had no food, no supplies and no gold to exchange for any goods. No blade to hunt for food or defend herself.  
  
"How smart of you!" Taralom cursed herself. She was always the type of being that would go blindly in battle without thinking of any plans, just on shear luck and quick thinking that they always seemed to survive… always seemed to find their way.   
  
She rested herself against Seren and let herself drift in and out of sleep. After a few hours something caught her attention from the left. She noticed that Seren was already aware of it and urged her forward into a Loup. It seemed like she was being chased… orcs maybe?   
  
A figured appeared before her horse and she swiftly turned to the right. "Seren! Let your feet fly! Go!" Taralom cried, urging Seren into a full gallop. They were completely off the path now and dodging trees and logs everywhere. Two more figures seemed to follow, sending Seren to fly with all her might. Suddenly 3 riders appeared before them. Seren skidded to a stop and turned to the right, but there was rider there, another rider was behind and another to the right.   
  
"Who are you?" Taralom asked in cold voice. Taralom turned Seren in circles to keep an eye on each of the riders.   
  
They didn't answer, the one behind moved closer into the light. He had dark colored hair with a dark tunic and his horse was with out a doubt black. Taralom saw the same design on his face… a sort if a raven…  
"Seren!" Taralom said in a quiet but demanding voice. Seren shock her head and kicked at the black horses. The black horse brought up it front legs and nickered, kicking its legs as Seren. Seren moved backwards, only to run into one of the other riders.   
  
"Give it up she-elf." One of them said in a deep voice.   
  
Taralom smiled. "You don't know me very well." She reached for Seren's main and dropped off the horse, without some much as making a sound. She smacked Seren sending her flying in one direction and she went the other. She ran up a tree and found her way over the branches swiftly easing her self out further. She jumped from on tree into the other. She lunged from one branch into another tree's branching, slowing making her way north.   
  
Meanwhile the riders wondered around at the bottom of the trees waiting for her to fall. "go in there in follow." One ordered another.   
  
"That's insane and not too smart." Said one with a slightly weaker voice.  
  
"She's not going to stay up there forever." Another said.   
  
"No, but we must hurry for our lord." The first said in a strong, ordering voice. He must be the leader.   
  
"I'm not going up there." The one with the weak voice said.   
  
The first pulled his sword from his sheath. "Go!" He said, when suddenly Seren turned up again and they all stared at her dumbfounded. Taralom jumped out of the trees and onto the horse.   
  
"Good-bye you dogs." She said as Seren treaded as fast as her feet would allow. She glanced back as they gave roars of fury and rage. Suddenly the horses stopped and she kept on going. She flew forward into the arms of one of those dark elves.   
  
"Dogs are we?" He asked as he took hold of Taralom.   
  
"You brute! Let go!" Taralom cried as she hit upon the elf.   
  
"She-elf, you are most troublesome." He sighed. He turned her around to face her. "Sleep with the stars." He said, kneeing her in the gut. Taralom gave out a short breath then fainted.   
  
"What do you do with this horse?" another one of the dark-elves asked.   
  
"Leave it." He said, throwing Taralom over his shoulder. They all mounted their horses and rode off into the night.   
  
  
  
  
10 minuets later Haldir and Legolas came across Seren.   
  
  
"What can this mean?" Haldir asked Legolas.   
  
"I have no idea." Legolas said, back taking hold of Seren. "We must go and tell the others."   
  
"I agree." Haldir said, turning his horse around. They rode back to the city to tell the others of their odd news.   
  
"What will her brother say of this?" Legolas asked.   
  
"I do not know, but maybe he will tell us this big secret now."   
  
"We can only pray." 


	7. Love is a Scary Thing

A/n: short sweet and simple. Lol its been over a year. Damn ^_-  
  
"Well" Legolas spoke as they reached Veborion, who was ordering another party to search and the northwest of the west gate.. "Its time you tell us the big secret. They've taken her."  
  
"What?" He cried. "This cannot be! What proof do you have?"  
  
"They're were at least 4 other hove prints besides Seren, whom we have right here." Legolas gestured towards the horse.   
  
"Lord Elrond, what will we do?" Veborion turned to Elrond.   
  
"Please excuse us Lord Haldir and Prince Legolas." He indicated for them to walk the other way, while Veborion and him walked differently. "Oh and Legolas, please do not ease drop."  
  
"Thought never crossed my mind." He snickered.   
  
"Well, My Lord? Will we tell them?" Veborion asked, waiting to hear words of wisdom that Elrond may contain.   
  
"This is a troubling matter, Dear Veborion. I must say that we knew we couldn't conceal her forever. It was only a matter of time."  
  
"I agree."   
  
"Well, Veborion I believe we wait to tell them. They'll just have to trust in our judgment."  
  
"Will we form a rescue party?"  
  
"Yes, you'll head it of course. Inform them of our choice."  
  
"Yes, My lord." He bowed and called Haldir and leoglas's name. He told him of his plans.  
  
"What? You still won't tell us?! Why?" Legolas begged.  
  
"T'was not of my choosing, I assure you, though secrets of a ladies past should not be spoken of."  
  
"You're full of it." Haldir spoke up. "Secret that the lady herself doesn't even know."  
  
Veborion glared at Haldir. "You do not know what is right for my sister." Much anger grew in his voice.   
  
"Awe, but Veborion you forget that you are not truly related." Haldir sneered back with the same amount of anger in his voice.  
  
Legolas grew confused "What, they're not related? But the whole brotherly love."  
  
"Yes, Legolas. They're not related. Veborion told himself."   
  
"Silence." Veborion yelled. "Need I remind you, you're a guest and should act as such."   
  
"Than I suppose forcing a guest to search for such a wench is host like." His voice became enraged. " I am here on diplomat reasons between here in lorien!" Legolas stared at his friend, never seeing him act in such a manner.  
  
Veborion's eyes went blank as he stared upon Haldir. His blood began to boil with fury. "Do not ever call her a wench. If I ever hear you mutter those words again. I'll have your tongue removed and fed to the dogs." His voice was calm, to calm. Like the calm before a storm that trashes everything in its path.   
  
Legolas body began to tingle. He was dumbfounded by these two, seemingly righteous; elves fight over the trivial thing. He was shocked to say in the lease. "Haldir come with me." Haldir remained motionless, while staring back at Veborion as he stared.   
  
"Stop your act." Haldir spoke between clenched teeth. "You love her."  
  
"You hurt her." Veborion turned and stormed off to find elves to help led his search.   
  
"She hurt me." Haldir whispered.   
  
"What was that about?" Legolas raged at his friend.   
  
"wake up she-elf!" The dark elf that seemed to be the leader, yelled.   
  
Taralom strained to see, faintly she made out two figured. Both of them were very dark. She groaned and tried to move her hand to her face. She discovered that both her hands were bound and her legs tied together. She was pretty much hanging up right as she stared towards the two figures.   
  
"Faith…" The one who caught her, spoke softly.   
  
"I am not this faith you speak of. I am Taralom of Rivendale. Let me go and maybe my brother will let you live, if he's feeling nice." She spoke softly but with great strength in her voice. "Furthermore, who are you and what do you want of me?"  
  
"You're name is Faith." He said. "I am Tairion. Lord of the dark-elves." He gestured towards the leader "This is Barion."   
  
"Good, now they'll know what to call you by when the send your body to the ground!" She yelled and kicked up her legs, smacking her feet into Tairon's face and than his gut.  
  
He smiled and laughed. "Dear Faith. You'll have to do better than that." He gave a feather punch to the gut and she feel back, seemingly asleep. 


End file.
